Un tercio
by lilith-aesland
Summary: Aun si te amara a muerte solo te darias cuenta de un tercio de mis sentimientos, mis emociones puras se agitan de un lado a otro, mi corazon ni siquiera puede decir te amo TalaKai


Konichiwa! Después de tanto tiempo ausente regreso al mundo de los fics jeje. En lo particular los Kai/Tala no son mi predilección pero esta historia esta dedicada a una niña que quiero mucho.

Se que te prometí esta historia hace ya casi un año cuando estaba haciendo mi propedéutico para la universidad, así que hoy, a pesar de que me costo todas las clases de la uni te lo estoy cumpliendo. Espero que lo disfrutes, porque sabias a lo que te atenías, así que ahora te aguantas.

La canción es "1/3" el cual es uno de los tantos ending del anime Rorouni Kenshin traducido con mucho esfuerzo, para una niña que se merece esto por haber pasado todos sus extras de la escuela y dejarme con un uniforme de albañil que ahora no se podrá utilizar jaja pero también para ustedes, todos los lectores.

Ahora si, los dejo con el fic.

Dedicado a:

Yukari-Ivanov-Hiwatari

* * *

-Ten cuidado estupido 

-…….

Kai ni siquiera volteo a ver al chico pelirrojo cuando este le insulto. Nunca hablaban, y eso se notaba ante la acostumbrada frialdad de Hiwatari, quien a pesar de haber chocado con el distraído ruso ni siquiera interrumpió su camino, o cambio el rumbo de su mirada.

Aun si te amara a muerte

Solo te darías cuenta de 1/3 de mis sentimientos

-"Kai, ni siquiera me miraste, o te importo que yo cruzara cerca de ti. A veces he tratado de ser amable contigo, pero tu mirada me traspasa como si no estuviera aquí, y cuando trato de ser igual que tu, distante, frió, eres peor conmigo, y ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarte"

Mis emociones puras se agitan de un lado a otro

Mi corazón ni siquiera puede decir "te amo"

-Me dijeron que aceptaste

-Amm…¿A que te refieres?.- "Me hablaste"

-a que decidiste someterte al experimento de perfeccion

-Si, así es¿Te preocupa?.- "¿Estara preocupado por mi, por lo que me pueda pasar?"

-¿Por ti? No seas estupido Ivanov, no me interesa que para creerte mejor te vuelvas un cyborg controlado por Boris, ja, una estupida maquina que solo obedece a Voltaire, que atractivo me parece eso

-¿Entonces cual es tu interés Hiwatari?.- Trata de sonar indiferente

-Mi abuelo me dijo que ya había un conejillo de Indias para el C35D4.- sonríe sarcásticamente. Y quería saber quien era el idiota que había aceptado, por lo menos así tendré mas espacio en mi cuarto

El bicolor comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al chico de ojos azules con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, con pasos lentos, y dejando al otro chico ahí parado.

Las largas noches que paso en vela

Expresan mis sentimientos hacia ti

Ello murmura "esto es amor"

Tala miraba a Kai quien dormía desde la cama de enfrente. Se veía tan tranquilo, quizás hasta con un aire angelical, sentía que esta talvez era la noche, aquella donde tendría que contarle aquel secreto que lo tenía torturando desde hace ya mucho tiempo, la noche en donde le diría que su corazón murmuraba que lo amaba.

-Kai.- Comienza a moverlo tratando de despertarlo

-¿Qué te ocurre Ivanov¿No vez imbecil que son las 12:00am?

-Yo…"¿Y si no hay mañana? Ya han sido varias noches así, con desvelo, solo pensando en ti, solo pensando en el momento en que pueda hacerte saber esto que me haces sentir, no se si lo entiendas, o si lo correspondas, pero antes de que mi mente te borre, y seas guardado en mi corazón, sepas que existió un chico llamado Tala Ivanov que te ama desde el primer momento en que te conoció"

Lo beso, a si nada mas, sin decir palabra alguna, sin importarle que pudiera rechazarle, ya no había mañana, solo existía el hoy, el hoy donde lo amaba, igual que lo había amado siempre. El ruso-japonés correspondió el beso, sus bocas se rozaban suavemente, el calido aliento de cada uno era respirado por el otro, y por unos instantes, solo se quedaron así, mirándose, como no creyendo que esto estuviera sucediendo.

-Kai…tu…-.

El bicolor interrumpioa Ivanov besándolo. Ahora fue el quien sintió la necesidad de sentir la calidez de su compañero de cuarto. Sus besos se alternaban entre pequeños mordiscos a los labios, las lenguas jugueteaban entrelazándose entre si, a veces se tocaba los extremos de la boca los cuales eran acariciados por la orilla de la lengua.

El tembloroso latido de mi corazón

Me habla sin fin

Pero se convertirá en un suspiro

Con la fiebre más ligera

El chico de ojos carmín comenzó a desviar sus besos a la parte alta del cuello, succiono suavemente, después mordió con un poco mas de intensidad mientras Tala emitía un leve grito de placer provocado por las suaves caricias que Hiwatari le proporcionaba. El ruso al principio no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba en un estado de shock, no creía que fuera posible que Kai pudiera sentir algo por el, que sus labios estuvieran siendo rozados por el chico a quien amaba. El bicolor puso su mano sobre el lado derecho del pecho de Ivanov, sus latidos se alcanzaban a escuchar con intensidad, su respiración era agitada. Solo sonrió, lo miro, deslizo su dedo del pecho hasta el abdomen y sus bocas jugaron nuevamente, el peliazul comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su compañero, mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, apretaba su pene intensamente al principio alternando con suavidad, bajo su boca y mordió el miembro del chico mientras su compañero jugueteaba con su oreja. Kai masturbaba a Tala quien solo emitía suaves gemidos de placer, se volteo a espaldas levantando sus gluteos, el bicolor lo penetro analmente entrando y saliendo unas cuantas veces hasta que ambos se quedaron recostados en la cama uno encima del otro.

-¿Me quieres?

-No te quiero…te amo…- le acaricia su sedoso cabello rojo

-¿Entonces porque…?

-Porque siempre tuve miedo

-¿Miedo?

-De que no sintieras lo mismo por mi, que mi corazón n fuera correspondido

-Yo siempre creí lo mismo de ti

-Por eso te trataba indiferente, para que me dolieras menos, para que el daño fuera menor

-Pero…

-Pero eso ya no importa, ahora que te tengo, se que eres mis ojos, no te dejare ir

-A tu lado, ya no seré mas un lobo solitario, porque el fuego de tus alas de fénix iluminara mi camino

-Si, así será.- lo besa

-Pero…¿Y el experimento?

-No importa, no lo harás, nada me separara de ti, eres y serás por siempre mi lobito

-El frió que alguna vez sintió mi corazón se derrite con tu sonrisa

Ambos se quedaron dormidos alli, abrazados, perteneciéndose, alejando el frió de la helada Rusia con el calor de su cuerpo pero sobre todo con la compañía de su corazón.

Dame alegrías y días brillantes

Con tu sonrisa

Con ella podré sobrevivir a congelarme

Al amanecer, Tala despertó con una notable sonrisa. Miro a su alrededor y se vio en su cama mientras la cama del bicolor se encontraba vacía. Se paro desconcertado, quizás su fénix lo había llevado hasta su cama mientras el se encontraba dormido, pero en realidad, los motivos no importaban, sabia que Kai lo amaba, tanto como el lo sentía o mas, y con eso podrían contra todo, incluso lucha contra el frió de Moscú.

-Kai.- Corre a alcanzar al chico que se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de Voltaire

-….-. Pasa de largo sin tan siquiera desviar su mirada

-¡Kai!.- Lo detiene bruscamente sujetándolo del hombro

-¿Qué quieres Ivanov?

-¿Por qué?

-Ah, eso, no creí que fueras un niño llorón y que tuviera tanta importancia para ti

-Claro que tiene importancia.- se sobresalta, no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso para ti no tiene importancia?

-Oh vamos Yuriy.- sonríe sarcásticamente. No creí que el que ahora vaya a ser yo el que se le realice el C35D4 tuviera relevancia para ti, ja, creo que hasta en el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor

-¿Qué tu que?

-Lo que oíste imbecil

-Kai…¿Por qué eres así de frió conmigo?.- suena como una suplica llena de dolor. ¿Por qué así…después de lo que paso anoche…después de lo que dijiste anoche?

-No te entiendo idiota, yo no he hablado contigo, y ni tengo ganas de hacerlo

-¿Qué dices?

-En verdad creerte un experimento te esta haciendo daño Ivanov, yo anoche cuando llegue al cuarto ni siquiera estabas tu, me dormí inmediatamente, y hoy cuando desperté estaba dormido, recostado, yo no cruce ninguna palabra contigo

-Entonces…

Tala se quedo en shock, helado por la impresión. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Kai parecía ignorar o desconocer lo que se supone había pasado anoche, lo que le había confesado. Miro como el bicolor se alejaba después de dejarle una fría mirada ¿Acaso había sido un sueño que un ultimo delirio de desesperación le había provocado¿Todo se lo había imaginado por el temor de perder su recuerdo en su corazón?

-¡Me amas!.- grito sin importarle ya lo que pudiera pasar ¿Qué podía ser peor que perder al amor de su vida?

-…………...-.

El ruso-japonés solo volteo sin decir palabra alguna. Su mirada era fría, capaz de congelar hasta el corazón mas delicado, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Tala con su indiferencia.

-No puede ser que no sea verdad, que tus labios no hayan sido rozados por los míos, que mi cuerpo no haya sido tuyo, que tu amor no haya sido solo una estupida ilusión mía

El pelirrojo ya no pudo mas, sus fuerzas se agotaban con el dolor que el desconcierto le ocasionaba.

-no seas imbecil Yuriy, yo no se de que me hablas, yo no siento ni podría sentir algo por un remedo hijo de probeta de BioVolt, sea lo que sea lo soñaste, o lo imaginaste

-¿Entonces…?

-No te amo Tala

Kai lo miro convencido de lo que decía. Camino en sentido contrario, sin decir nada mas, cerrando el paso a cualquier otra palabra que pudiera decir el chico de ojos azules. Un corazón se desquebrajo al escuchar aquellas palabras frías, Tala trato de no llorar pero no pudo soportar aquella mirada sin significado que el bicolor le había lanzado, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que caían en el suelo, pero que mas bien parecían lanzas clavándose cruelmente en su alma. Ya no había mas, ni presente o futuro, sus esperanzas, sus fuerzas para vivir se habían extinguido con 3 simples pero crueles palabras "No te amo Tala"

En las noches frías

Solo te darías cuenta de 1/3 de mis sentimientos

Mis emociones puras se agitan de un lado a otro

Mi corazón ni siquiera puede decir "te amo"

El cuarto se encontraba oscuro, solo una leve luz de sombra se asomaba iluminando suavemente una capsula de dos metros. Alrededor de el se encontraban varias maquinas conectadas a un sistema computacional que era controlado desde lejos por varios científicos de BioVolt. La capsula se abrió, y el bicolor comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-"Se que soy un estupido, y en verdad lo siento tanto, perdóname…perdóname por ser un imbecil y haberte hecho creer que nada había sido verdad, pero es que te amo tanto que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Esta mañana, cuando me levante, tu dormías apaciblemente en mis brazos, parecías un ángel recostado entre mis sueños, y veo que eso eres, solo un sueño, mi siempre y eterno inalcanzable. Fui a hablar con mi abuelo para tratar de convencerlo que tú no serias el C35D4, pero el se negó rotundamente, dijo que si tanto me interesaba era simple: tu o yo"

Como una lluvia en medio del verano

Tu brillante sonrisa hará que mi piel se humedezca

-"Tengo miedo, ja, no puedo creer que yo, Kai Hiwatari sea capaz de sentir esa emoción tan normal, tan humana, pero tengo tanto temor que cuando esto termine no tenga ni siquiera el recuerdo de tu sonrisa que tanto me cautivo. No lo dude ni un segundo, prefiero que tu siempre lleves en tu mente el recuerdo de esa noche maravillosa cuando te hice saber lo mucho que te amaba, lo que mucho que te amo y deseo esta a tu lado. Te recosté en tu cama para que todo pareciera que no había sucedido, y hasta fui cruel para convencerte que no eres el hico de mi vida para protegerte ¿verdad que me entiendes? Lo único que quiero es que tu me lleves siempre guardado en tu corazón, aunque tu no sepas ni 1/3 de lo que yo siento por ti, aunque no sea capaz de decir _te amo "_

Dame alegrías y días brillantes

Con tu sonrisa

Con ella podré sobrevivir a congelarme

-"El agua esta helada, ya ni siquiera siento alguna parte de mi cuerpo, solo mi corazón que se mantiene con la esperanza que tu sonrisa podrá mantenerlo siempre calido, que con ella podré sobrevivir a congelarme. Mis fuerzas se agotan, ya ni siquiera puedo mantenerme despierto, pero mantengo tu imagen en mi mente, quiero que el ultimo recuerdo que lleve seas tu…pero…¿Qué es ese ruido? La otra capsula comienza a abrirse…¡Tu estas entrando¡Maldición, esto no puede ser! Quiero gritar, quiero moverme y detenerte pero mi cuerpo no responde…

-"No tiene caso estar vivo, o ser dueño de mis pensamientos si tu no estas Kai. Por unas horas creí ser el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, y eso era porque tu serias mi compañía en las noches frías, contigo no habría adversidades, ni problemas, ni dolor. Pero, todo fue un sueño ¿O acaso no fue así? No quiero vivir cargando con un triste recuerdo, dice un viejo proverbio que no _hay nada mas triste que un recuerdo feliz, _y no tienes la menor idea cuanto me esta lastimando la sensación de haber sido tocado por tu cuerpo, y aquel sabor en mi boca que me dice que así sabe el amor. Por eso le exigí a Voltaire que yo también quería ser parte del experimento, uno mas, uno menos ¿Qué mas da? El solo quiere cyborgs perfectos….y los tendrá…"

Aun si te amara a muerte

Solo te darías cuenta de 1/3 de mis sentimientos

Mis emociones puras se agitan de un lado a otro

Mi corazón ni siquiera puede decir "te amo"

-Ambos experimentos están listos señor Voltaire

-excelente.- Voltaire sonríe maliciosamente

Ambas capsulas se abrieron dejando escapar un vapor frió. Dos chicos salen de la capsula con una mirada fría, perdida…ausente. El experimento había terminado. Por un momento, quizás sus corazones habían hablado entre si contándose toda la verdad, explicándose que se amaban hasta la muerte, pero que solo fueron capaces de mostrar 1/3 de sus sentimientos, de todo aquello que podrían dar y que tan solo pudo asomarse levemente una noche. Pero ahora, nada de eso tenia sentido, ni en su mente, o en sus recuerdos, nadie llevaba el recuerdo de que algo había existido entre los dos, y en sus corazones se mantenía guardado la esperanza talvez de algún día recordar o vivir el amor eterno que existió entre dos ángeles llamados Tala Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari. Voltaire decidió que juntos conquistarían el mundo del bley, ahora estarían eternamente juntos, para siempre, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera decirse "te amo". Ese era su destino, y este era su final.

Mi corazón…

* * *

Bien, eso es todo, quizás triste, pero ahora no tocaba un happy end. A veces el amor suele ser así, estar al lado del amor de tu vida sin poder decírselo, querer rozar sus labios con los tuyos y quedarse siempre con las ganas de hacerlo. Es cruel, pero como dicen, la vida a veces es así, pero algún día a todos nos toca una recompensa después de tanto dolor, y probablemente Tala y Kai puedan tener una vida juntos, si es que en algún momento de mi ocupada vida decido hacer una continuación (si es que lo desean ja). Mientras tanto, este es el final, dedicado nuevamente a la niña que por más que todos me dicen que crece siempre será una niña para mi, tu querías esta historia, y aquí esta lo prometido. Me despido dejándolos con una frase del fic que siempre traigo presente: NO HAY NADA MAS TRISTE QUE UN RECUERDO FELIZ 


End file.
